


Creeper Boyfriend [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Creeper Boy [Podfic] [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Creeper Boy [Podfic]."<br/>Gavin tries to adjust to everyday life in Achievement City, while Michael tries to adjust to having a boyfriend raised by creepers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creeper Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creeper Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026779) by [Hashtagmavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagmavin/pseuds/Hashtagmavin). 



Mediafire: **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rxqevcm5g7xrq5l/Creeper+Boyfriend.m4b) (52.58 MBs)

Mediafire: **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ulrfjrr27ci93co/Creeper+Boyfriend.mp3) (43.75) MBs

Running time [0:47:47]

Cover Art by [fullunadulteratedart](http://fullunadulteratedart.tumblr.com/)


	2. Creeper Boyfriend: Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creeper Boy Christmas Special! Some short moments revolving around how Gavin spent his first Christmas in Achievement City.

Mediafire: **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5vrg5558n6fudqm/Creeper+Boyfriend+Christmas+Special.m4b) (61.47 MBs)

Mediafire: **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9wu9wtzm8cd7ro6/Creeper+Boyfriend+Chirstmas+Special.mp3) (51.29 MBs)

Running time [0:56:01]

Cover Art by [fullunadulteratedart](http://fullunadulteratedart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
